Hidden Nightmares
by MultiFandomGirl1424
Summary: Leia comforts Han after he has a nightmare. Post-ROTJ and before Han and Leia are married. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

**Pairings- Han x Leia**

**A/N: This takes place after ROTJ but before Han and Leia get married.**

* * *

Another night of sharing a bunk in the _Falcon _with Leia. She has her head resting on Han's shoulder, their hands holding on tight to the other's. It was rare for them to have a night where they weren't sleeping together.

Everyone would agree that Han had always been ready for just about anything since the day they had met him, whether it was a fight or crashing into an alien planet.

But they didn't know about the nightmares. They would occasionally vary, but usually the nightmares were about being tortured. It wouldn't be as bad if they weren't in complete detail- Darth Vader's breathing next to his ear; the machine that presses him closer and closer to the never-ending heat; the machine shooting out electricity making him scream in pain. As much as Han would deny they even existed, he couldn't deny they were worse than when it began.

Tonight was one of those nights were the nightmares would come back, and come back hard. It was about ten times worse than what it had been the last time. Everything felt so real, and it was almost impossible for Han to wake up.

Leia woke before he did when she heard him softly cry out, followed by his whimpers, but whether it was from fright or pain, she didn't know. It could be a mixture of both, though.

Leia puts her hand on his shoulder, but he pulls away as soon as she does, his eyes squeezed tighter than they already were. As she watches him, she can't help but wonder what's going on in his subconscious at the moment.

This took place for a few more minutes before Han's eyes fly open, wide with fear.

"Han, are you okay?" Leia asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. It's okay." Han answers, looking away from her.

"Seems like a major understatement to me." she mumbles.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell you're scared, Han. Don't even try denying that."

This caught Han's attention as he looks at her, his hazel eyes meeting her brown ones. "Really?"

"I can tell just looking in your eyes. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Han tries to keep his voice from shaking, but he just couldn't. "I can't."

"I think you can."

"No. It feels too real, Leia.."

Leia wraps her arms around Han, trying to comfort him in some way. He had always been there for her and now that the roles had been reversed, whether he liked it or not.

Leia wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she didn't really know what to do to help him. After seeing Han be the tough guy for so long, it was strange to see him so broken. It was just the matter of figuring out was wrong that was going to be the most difficult part, as she knew he hated admitting things that were bothering him.

"Han, what's going on in your mind?" she asks.

"Remember what happened at Bespin?" he answers.

"That's what you were having the nightmare about?" Han nods in response and closes his eyes. "Have these been happening ever since that day?"

"Ever since I got out of the carbonite. But everything will be okay."

"Why didn't you ever say anything about it?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry."

Leia knew what he was saying was true. One of the first things she figured out about Han- other than the fact that he was a major flirt- was that he hated being worried about. Worry, he had once said when they were alone, was just a way of your brain trying to get you to chicken out of something.

"You should have talked to someone."

"I am now."

"Sooner. It really didn't matter who as long as you could trust them.."

"Leia, I can't admit pain. I trained myself not to, okay?"

Despite what he had just said, tears start to fall from Han's eyes.

"Please don't do this to yourself, Han. I love you, and I'm always going to be here for you."

He buries his head into the space between Leia's neck and shoulder. She pulls him tighter into her arms as he cries.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Han whispers after a few minutes.

"No. Don't be sorry. You can't help what you dream about." Leia answers. "But you have to promise me something."

"And what is that, Princess?" Han asks, pulling away from her just enough to see her.

"Well, Flyboy, promise me that you won't do anything to get yourself hurt."

"I'll try not."

"Han.."

Han smiles at Leia's stubbornness. "Fine, I promise."

"Good. Now go back to sleep."

"Alright." he answers, figuring he could let her win this once without a fight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was bad, as this is my first Star Wars fanfiction. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
